Salvatore Boarding School for the Young
The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was established by Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes in 2019; this was built in lieu of the Salvatore Boarding House which was donated to Caroline by Damon Salvatore after Stefan's death. Caroline and Alaric chose to open the school for untrained witches, werewolves, vampires and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. They have run the school with help from, Dorian Williams, who had lost his parents to vampires, and Jeremy Gilbert, who finally returned to Mystic Falls. Sometime after its opening, the school received a generous donation of three million dollars from Klaus Mikaelson. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, in the epilogue, the house now functions as a boarding school and safe haven for supernatural children and young adults. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In The Feast of All Sinners, Hope is seen interacting with other students as Hayley speaks with Alaric. Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, Hope has been enrolled as a student several years now. However, she ends up getting suspended once it's found she gave her blood to her friend, Henry Benoit, only to commit suicide and transition into a hybrid. In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Hope’s suspension is over and she's back at school when Freya pay her a visit, however, learning there has been no progress made finding her mom leaving Hope frustrated. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, after Klaus stops Hope from binding her werewolf side. She decides its finally time to take things in her own hands recruiting Roman to take her to New Orleans so she can find her mom, unaware of Roman's true intentions at the time. In The Tale of Two Wolves, Klaus goes to Mystic Falls and disturbs a school tour for potential students. Caroline knows that he wants to talk in private with her, which she allows. Once in her office, he informs her that Hope has activated her werewolf curse, but with her being the Hollow's host, she wouldn't survive her first transformation under the full moon. He asked for her daughters to siphon the magic out of Hope and put into him. Caroline agrees to talk to the twins and they bargain with her to update the school dress code as part of the deal to help Hope. Caroline agrees to this as she agrees it's bit outdated. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, Hope is still a student helping Alaric track down future students unaware of their supernatural legacies such as Rafael Waithe in Atlanta, Georgia who was wrongly undergoing an exorcism during his first turn. They run into Hope's old friend Landon who witnessed everything, so he's taken back to the school and is questioned about who his foster brother had killed and why. After Landon answers that it was an accident Alaric orders MG to erase his memory, however it's not due to their assumption that Landon had vervain in his system and is taken down to the basement, to the werewolf transformation space or holding cells are located. Meanwhile Rafael is taken on a school tour by the Saltzman Twins. After initially trying to learn more about the supernatural world from Hope who remains tight lipped, Landon is magically summoned to a secret party by Josie at Rafael's request. However, Landon leaves, but runs into Hope in her wolf form. Learning about her Tribrid nature, Landon finds it pretty cool leaving him to connect with Hope which ends up a kiss, as the next more his memory would be erased and he'd not remember. Before being compelled again. Landon asks Alaric for a place in the school as a faculty member, to wash dishes or help with janitorial stuff, to remain close to his foster brother and because he feels like the school could be a safe haven for himself. Alaric refuses, stating that it's not safe for him as the students at a basic level are predatory creatures. Landon is seemingly compelled as released to return home. However, after his departure, Alaric learns that he had stolen a mysterious supernatural dagger from the relics room. Alaric calls an assembly of the older students and gives them a mission, to track down Landon, as he's worried about his intentions and protecting the school, their secret, has been their singular mission. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, Hope is in the guidance office talking to Emma and she reveals that she knows she did magic. While Alaric, Hope and Rafael go to find Landon and the knife he took, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb and the other students play flag football with the Mystic Falls students. While they are told to lose so they won't show their supernatural abilities and that they are rich kids, MG, Kaleb and Lizzie decide to use a little bit. Josie then stops her teammate from catching the football and they lose. Dorian and Alaric are at the gates talking about the dragon and when they leave, the gargoyle opens it's eyes and moves a little. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb and MG are punished for using their abilities and have to do community service. After Lizzie is humiliated from getting a smoothie on her, she returns to the school and lays on a rock while Pedro is talking to her. He notices something moving in the garden and while Lizzie thinks this is a joke, it keeps moving and Lizzie finally sees the gargoyle for herself. After running inside, Lizzie uses magic to keep the gargoyle from leaving and is left paralyzed. While Emma protects the students, Alaric tries to stop the gargoyle, but it doesn't do anything to harm him. Dorian also explains to Alaric the name of the gargoyle and what it wants to do with the knife. When Hope and Josie return to the school, Hope begins a spell and asks for Josie's help in destroying the gargoyle. Afterwards, Rafael and Landon return to the school after Jeremy finds them. In Hope is Not the Goal, MG is seen getting a bag of blood in the kitchen and Kaleb comes in to talk to him about the human blood incident on the bus. Later, Alaric holds an assembly for all the students due to Dana Lilien and Sasha Stoteraux being missing. Soon, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Hope and Landon go to the Mystic Falls High School to see if they find some answers. Meanwhile, Josie stays at the school and talks to Rafael, who doesn't want to submit to Jed. Later on, Jed and a few other werewolves fight Rafael to make him submit, but they are stopped by Josie from doing further damage. After the arachne is defeated, Alaric talks to his daughters and Josie tells him they need to learn how to protect themselves. At the lake, Landon confronts Hope about her behavior at the school and walks off, leaving her to think about what she did. Kaleb is then seen confronting MG about the blood supply and is then confronted by both Alaric and Matt Donovan about the human blood he has fed on. When Kaleb accidentally tells on himself and almost attacks, he is stabbed with a syringe and placed in the cell. In Malivore, Alaric decides to let the students have an honor council to represent each species. While Lizzie, MG, Penelope and Jed are trying to get votes, Rafael challenges Jed after he refuses to let Landon stay and Rafael beats him, taking over as the Alpha. Josie is trying to get Lizzie votes by bargaining with some students and also asking what Penelope is doing. MG talks to Kaleb and that he'll get him out of the cell if he helps him with getting the vampires to vote for him. Meanwhile, Hope does a series of tests with Landon to see if he has any supernatural abilities and a truth sphere to see if he's lying. Afterwards, the votes come in and the winners are Josie, Kaleb and Rafael. Outside, Landon is confronted by Jed and is beaten up by him. The council begins to vote to decide if Landon can stay, with Emma and Rafael voting yes, while Hope, Kaleb and Josie go with no, leaving Rafael hurt. Hope tells Rafael that when she asked if Landon felt safe there she had the truth sphere out and it glowed red, meaning that he lied when he said he did, and he leaves for New Orleans. In Mombie Dearest, while Josie and Lizzie get ready for their sixteenth birthday, Alaric sees that Jo has appeared at his door. While he asks her questions that only the real Jo knows and she answers them correctly, Lizzie and Josie meet her as well. While the school throws the party and they are enjoying themselves, Penelope puts a spell on the gymnasium where Rafael and Hope are practicing dancing so MG can have the dance with Lizzie. Josie and Jo are talking, Jo tells her she doesn't always need to live in Lizzie's shadow. They then go outside and Jo's eyes turn white, attacking her in the process. Alaric confronts Jo and when she collapses again, her eyes turn white again and a male voice speaks through her, telling him that Josie is buried somewhere in the graveyard. Hope, MG and Penelope then rush into the graveyard to find her and they battle multiple zombies. They eventually find her and get out of the grave, saving her life in the process. At the dance, before MG can get a chance with Lizzie, Rafael shows up and they begin to dance, leaving MG hurt. Later, Jo decides that she wants her daughters to siphon her away so she can be at peace and not hurt anyone else. They siphon her, leaving them and Alaric heartbroken in the process. Penelope then talks to Josie and they make out in the hallway. In the graveyard, Dorian and Alaric are tending to Jo's grave, before another man shows up. The man proclaims himself to be the Necromancer, which doesn't ring a bell with Dorian or Alaric. Alaric then hits the Necromancer on the head, rendering him unconscious. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, Cassie comes to the school and sees Rafael. They begin to talk and she starts to remember how she died. While in the cell, Alaric is trying to interrogate The Necromancer to no avail, which leads Hope to go into his subconscious to try to find answers about the knife and her father's status. Meanwhile, MG gets Kaleb to help him become stronger by drinking human blood, but it's revealed he's a ripper due to his personality. In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Hope leaves to help Landon and Alaric goes with her. Much later, they arrive back at the school and Hope asks Landon if he wants to be her boyfriend. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, Pedro suffers from a nightmare caused by a Night Hag. For most of the day, Landon, Alaric, MG and Rafael experience dreams from the same creature that beckons them to bring the urn to it. After figuring out the creature isn't a Night Hag but a Oneiroi, a being with similar beings. They make a plan to drag the creature out of their dreams to kill it. As Rafael, MG, Kaleb, Landon and Alaric experience dreams with the creature, Landon tells it to reveal it's true form, which it does and it comes into the mortal realm to get the urn. Hope does battle with the creature and eventually kills it, stabbing it in the eyes with an arrow. Hope also reveals to Alaric that she had hidden the urn underneath her pillow, and Rafael confronts Hope about his dreams of her, saying they can't hang around with each other like they have been. Hope walks by the room where MG, Landon and Kaleb are celebrating and rapping with each other, and Landon tells her he'll fight for her. In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Hope and Alaric are getting weapons and other materials ready for the next creature to come to the school. Josie and Lizzie return from their visit with their mom in Europe and Ablah, a jinni, listens to Lizzie's complaints to her father. The school goes through three different realities, with the first being dusty and lacking the rich atmosphere the main reality has. Lizzie uses her next wish and instead of having been run by Alaric, Klaus is revealed to be alive and since Hope wouldn't be able to go to a normal school, he opened the school for her and other supernaturals, with Jed, Kaleb and Pedro being apart of it. In the last wish, the school is in ruins and it's revealed supernaturals are in a war against Triad Industries. The students and Alaric do battle with Triad, and Lizzie wishes that Ablah had never met the monster who killed her and everything goes back to normal. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, the school is putting on the annual talent show, but Alaric tries to postpone it as he can't stand it. While he and Emma go out, the students put on the show and many of them get infected by slugs, which controls the host to throw the urn into the water and will eventually kill the host once it has served it's purpose. After Emma is disinfected, she and Alaric head to the school to help those that haven't been infected and use a spell to electrocute the infected so the slugs will come out. After the slugs are on killed, the students put on another show and perform many acts, with Josie singing in her group and the vampires perform a sit in. After talking with Lizzie and Josie, Alaric unknowingly drinks a glass that has a slug in it and becomes infected, grabbing the urn and throwing over Wickery Bridge. People Faculty *Caroline Forbes (Headmistress) *Alaric Saltzman (Headmaster/Teacher) *Dorian Williams (Librarian/Substitute Teacher) *Emma Tig (Former Guidance Counselor) *Unnamed Chemistry of Magic Teacher''This is the Part Where You Run'' *Ms. Featherwood (Healing Teacher) We're Gonna Need A Spotlight Students *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Hope Mikaelson (Formerly) *Roman Sienna (Formerly) *Henry Benoit † *MG *Rafael Waithe *Landon Kirby *Penelope Park (Formerly) *Kaleb *Alyssa Chang *Rick Rogers *Pedro *Jed *Serena *Many unnamed students Guests *Hayley Marshall-Kenner † *Freya Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson † *Elijah Mikaelson † Student Organizations *Honor Council **Emma Tig (Former Member/Younger Student Representative; on a sabbatical) **Rafael Waithe (Member/Werewolf Representative) **Kaleb (Member/Vampire Representative) **Josie Saltzman (Member/Witch Representative) **Hope Mikaelson (Former Member/Tribrid Representative) *Salvatore School Werewolf Pack **Rafael Waithe (Alpha) **Jed (Former Alpha) **Unnamed werewolves *Goth Coven **Serena **Unnamed witches Known Classes *Origins of Species (Sixth Grade) *Chemistry of Magic *Physical Education *Physics *Intro to Lycanthropy''Malivore'' *Advanced Civics *Geography''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *Intro to Magical History''I'll Tell You a Story'' Restrictions *Witch Students are not supposed to use their magic outside of the classrooms, as stated in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. Furthermore, some magic, such as Dark Magic, is prohibited, as stated in This is the Part Where You Run. *Vampire students are not allowed to feed on other people in the school as mentioned by MG when tempted by another student to feed on fresh human blood. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Four *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Trivia *During Alaric's integration of Landon about Rafael's character it's heavily implied that new werewolves can be denied admission if their first kill was deliberate. *The school has a parody sport of called "Wickery", although students cannot fly on brooms. *The school appears to be much larger than the original Salvatore estate. This suggests that Alaric and Caroline have expanded massively. *The school features a room dedicated to Stefan Salvatore known as the "Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library". *According to Josie, there is magic that runs through the school, which is why she was able to use a spell to stop the other werewolf students from attacking Rafael. The exact origin of the magic is currently unknown. **This also explains how Lizzie and Josie are able to siphon from the school simply by touching the walls. **It is heavily implied that this is a boundary/protection spell. In There's Always a Loophole, Triad industries were only able to enter because they had blocked magic in the school. Gallery The Vampire Diaries 816-171~Alaric~Josie~Lizzie-Boarding House.png 816-174-Jeremy.png 816-175-Caroline~Dorian.png The Originals TO413-127-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-005-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-006-Henry.png TO501-010~Henry.png TO504-027~Freya-Hope.png TO504-028-Freya~Hope.png TO504-031-Freya-Grimoires.png TO504-038-Roman.png TO504-039-Hope-Freya.png TO504-040-Student.png TO504-041-Roman.png TO504-042-Roman~Hope.png TO504-043-Roman.png TO504-111-Roman-Hope.png TO504-114-Freya.png TO512-017-Students-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO512-019-Student-Male Witch Student.png TO512-020~Teacher~Students-Female Witch Student.png TO512-021-Lizzie-Josie.png TO512-023-Caroline-Lizzie-Josie-Students~Klaus.png TO512-027-Caroline.png TO512-034~Elijah-Hope.png Legacies LGC101-035-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-069-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC101-094-Student.png LGC101-095-Student.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-135-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC104-011-Salvatore Boarding School-Outside.png LGC104-015-Matt-Alaric~Students.png LGC105-007-Emma-Alaric-Students.png LGC105-009-Josie~Penelope-Lizzie.png LGC105-010-Hope.png LGC105-035-Rafael-Jed.png LGC105-067-MG-Students.png LGC105-069-Goth Witch Students.png LGC105-071-MG-Students.png LGC105-080-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC105-082-MG.png LGC105-084~Josie-Penelope.png LGC105-113-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC105-114~Kaleb-Rafael-Emma~Josie.png LGC105-115-Josie.png LGC105-116-Kaleb.png LGC105-117-Hope.png LGC105-119-Emma.png LGC105-120-Rafael.png LGC105-125-Josie-Kaleb-Rafael~Hope.png LGC107-001-Students-Memorial Library.png References See also Category:Locations Category:Schools and Universities